valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Immortal Enemy (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = | Affiliations = | Creators = Kevin VanHook (original) Yvel Guichet (original) (reboot) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} The Immortal Enemy is a monster determined to kill the Geomancer of every generation. It is seemingly impossible to kill, has the ability to shape-shift, and can trigger visions of anyone's darkest fears. This has made it the arch-nemesis of the superhero known as Eternal Warrior, whose mission is to protect the Geomancers. History No one knows who the Immortal Enemy truly is, or where he comes from. It claims to be a literal force of nature, representing entropy and death, but this obviously can't be proven. What is known is that the Enemy is a dark reflection of Gilad, the Eternal Warrior. Gilad is the guardian of the Geomancers, individuals empowered with the gifts of the Earth, who safeguard and heal it. Every few generations, the Enemy rises, and attempts to kill the Geomancer of that generation. He succeeds every time, and as the Earth is plunged into a dark age, the Enemy disappears in waiting once more. In the modern day, the Enemy returned to kill the Geomancer Kay McHenry. Gilad, however, knew from experience he could not save Kay alone, so he gathered the greatest heroes of the era—Bloodshot, Ninjak, the Renegades, and countless others. While the heroes confronted the Enemy, Gilad went on a quest to help MI-6 unlock the mysterious "Enigma Box", which he believed may hold the key to stopping the Enemy forever. As the super-soldier Bloodshot took Kay and ran, the brave army of heroes attempted to stop the Immortal Enemy, and succeeded in slowing him down... But not for long. The Enemy trapped the heroes in their own nightmares, and tracked down Kay and her protector. He attempted to access Bloodshot's memories, and found he found that the memoryless Bloodshot had no deep-seated fears, giving him the perfect edge to fight the Immortal Enemy one-on-one. Finally cracking the Enigma Box, Gilad was greeted with a strange sight—another Geomancer! Sent back in time from a dark, apocalyptic future by the Gilad of that time, the young girl named Tama had knowledge of an upcoming disaster. Unfortunately, the combined might of Gilad, Bloodshot, and the two Geomancers was not enough. The Immortal Enemy slew Kay McHenry, in the arms of her new protector, and proceeded to disappear. It has yet to be seen if the coming of Tama truly will stop his potential return, but if the greatest heroes of our time could not stop him, the world should hope and pray its Immortal Enemy is gone forever. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting' *'Fear Projection and Manipulation' **Additionally, the Immortal Enemy combines its shapeshifting and fear powers to take a form from the current Geomancer's worst fears. For example, he took the form of a lanky, suit-wearing man from Kay McHenry's nightmares. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Immortality' *'Flight' **'Regeneration' Equipment While the Immortal Enemy has no gear he uses consistently, different forms he takes to antagonize Geomancers have gear, such as Mister Flay's cane. Notes Appearances Gallery File:Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 001.jpg File:Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 002.jpg File:Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 003.jpg File:Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 004.jpg File:Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-2 002.jpg|The Immortal Enemy as Mister Flay File:Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-1 005.jpg Immortal Enemy The-Valiant-v1-4 001.jpg Quotes References External links * Immortal Enemy at Comic Book Database Category:Flight Category:Eternal Warrior Category:Immortality Category:Fear Projection Category:Shape Shifting Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength